Break Yourself
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela nunca gostaria de saber.


Nome: Break Yourself

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: T

Foco: Sirius/Luna

**Itens:** 6. Item Livre (Fim), 9. Sirius Black

**N.A.:** _Olá, esses sãos os mesmos itens da outra fic que também está participando do III Challenge de SongFics do fórum Marauder's Map mestrado pela Trice. Eu simplesmente sou viciada nas músicas que usei e não consegui não escrever. A música que uso aqui é Snuff, do Slipknot. Uma música calma mas de letra forte, como é comum dos lindos da banda. Escutem enquanto estão lendo, dá mais clima._

_A Tai betou essa coisa linda e a Miih fez uma capa fodona!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Break Yourself**

_por Doomsday_

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins_

Piscou várias vezes, tentando encontrar respostas que sabia bem que nunca viriam. Ele era afinal, Sirius Black. Ele fora seu único amor, ele fora a única pessoa que tivera a coragem – e vontade – de lhe ensinar a pecar. De lhe ensinar a amar.

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

E ele lhe ensinara a amar, a odiar, a ser somente – e totalmente – dele. Por que ela já não tinha mais ninguém. Luna piscou várias vezes, ele já a tinha deixado, somente ela não percebera a despedida.

O ar parecia pesado, os pulmões pareciam arder. Ela o amava enquanto o abraçava. Ela o odiava enquanto chorava. Afinal, ele era Sirius Black.

_So if you love me, let me go. And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there_

Porque ele era Sirius Black, ele pedia. Pediu que ela o deixasse, mas Luna nunca ia embora, Luna sempre ficava, sempre o queria. Ela sabia que se ela o amasse deveria partir, mas não conseguia, não era possível.

Agora, sentia o corpo morrer por dentro, Sirius a matara. Sirius a fizera odiá-lo. Ele partira e Luna nunca percebera, ou nunca quisera perceber.

_Deliver me into my Fate, If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_My smile was taken long ago, If I can change I hope I never know_

Ele a deixara e Luna sabia que por ele ser Sirius Black aquele era seu destino. Ela sentia que deveria odiá-lo, mas não conseguia. Era um ódio tão entrelaçado ao amor, que Luna apenas piscava seus olhos azuis, chorando, sem responder.

Não tinha como mudar o que ele era, e se mudasse, se ele voltasse atrás, talvez ela não o amasse – e odiasse – tanto. Nem mesmo o sorriso, que sempre ele dizia adorar ver, ela conseguia mais dar. Ele o tinha levado embora quando partiu.

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

Segurava com força todas as palavras em pergaminhos antigos que ele deixara pra trás. Porque afinal ele era Sirius Black, e partira. E aquilo era realmente as únicas coisas que ele realmente poderia deixar pra ela.

O cheiro dele ainda preso nos pergaminhos. A despedida que ele nunca fez, mas que deixou escrita. Tocou a folha com os lábios, Luna sentia o gosto dos lábios dele naquelas folhas, e sentia o gosto de seu ódio – e do amor – em cada letra.

_I couldn't face a life without your light_

_But all of that was ripped apart, when you refused to fight_

Já se faziam dias desde que ele se fora, mas a despedida ainda acontecia. Luna ainda estava sem palavras pra dizer, ainda não conseguia levantar-se do mesmo chão que estava desde que ele partira. Ele era tudo que ela conhecia desde o fim da Guerra.

Abraçou as cartas, segurou-as junto do peito, rasgando-as. Ele não a queria, ele nunca lutaria por ela. Luna sabia disso. Afinal, ele era Sirius Black.

_So save your breath, I will not hear. I think I made it very clear._

_You couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough?_

Odiava ter que escutar que ele não voltaria. Ela sabia bem disso. Odiava e amava saber que Sirius era o que ela pensava, mas odiava ainda mais saber que ele não a amava assim. Ele apenas a odiava agora. E era ódio porque ela o amava.

Mas não era suficiente, era? Era suficiente que Sirius fosse o ódio dentro de seu coração morto, enquanto na mente era o amor que ela tanto queria?

_I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end._

_I never claimed to be a Saint_

_My own was banished long ago, It took the Death of Hope to let you go_

Ele sempre disse que não era santo, sempre disse que um dia iria embora. E Luna sabia que ele dizia isso por ser Sirius Black. E a magoava, mas ela queria magoá-lo assim, ela queria ter forças para não amá-lo tanto, para não querer que ele estivesse perto, assim, poderia fazê-lo sofrer.

Mas ele não voltaria, ele a deixara, ele a abandonara ali. A despedida que nunca aconteceu, tirando as possibilidades dela de vingar-se, de matá-lo, de machucá-lo. A esperança que ainda tinha de poder amá-lo – e odiá-lo – com força, morta, levada embora. Nas letras da despedida.

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

Ela sabia que ele nunca precisara de ninguém, ele sempre era suficiente. Mas enquanto a tocava, enquanto a beijava, Luna tinha certeza de que ele a amava. Mas não era assim, ele a deixara ali, a entregara para o destino incerto para salvar-se, para poder ser Sirius Black.

Nunca o amor dela fora suficiente. Nem mesmo quando ambos saciavam o medo de ficarem sozinhos no corpo do outro, nem mesmo quando o beijo era a primeira coisa que acontecia após acordar. Sirius não ligava para nada que não fosse a própria alma. E rasgava a alma de Luna, para salvar a dele.

_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away, you're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control_

Rasgou com mais raiva as letras dele. Não queria ler mais nada, sentir mais nada. Todos a deixavam. _Todos_. Odiava sentir-se aquela que era controlada, que sofria e que chorava. Sentia o corpo pesar, deitou a cabeça no chão de madeira.

Todos a deixavam, mas Sirius a controlava, como um belo namorado que um dia ele jurara ser. Era a raiva de Luna que a fazia entender que ele era apenas, Sirius Black. As esperanças, o choro, o amor e o ódio, as noites juntos, os dias sem conseguir desviar os olhos azuis dos olhos cinza dele.

Sirius era apenas o que ele sempre foi, Sirius Black.

_My love was punished long ago_

_If you still care, don't ever let me know_

_If you still care, don't ever let me know._

O veneno corria rápido por suas veias, e a cabeça apoiada na madeira do chão doía levemente. Luna já não tinha vida após a Guerra sem Sirius, e se algum dia ele voltasse, se algum dia ele resolvesse importar-se com ela, seria tarde. Ela não queria saber.

Quando ele despedira-se sem que ela soubesse, e escrevera as cartas, ele levara tudo com ele. Amor. Ódio. Desejo. Carinho. Raiva. Medo. _Tudo_. Agora, não importava. Ela queria morrer, ela _estava_ morrendo. Respirou fundo pela última vez. Se ele algum dia se importasse, ela não gostaria mais de saber.

_Fim._

**

* * *

**

**NB.:** ai porfavor, eu arrepiei inteira, okay? tá muito lindo flá! super poétio, e a música (L). SL é desamor totaal *-* beijos amore

**Tradução:**

Enterre todos os seus segredos na minha pele

Desapareça com inocência, e me deixe com os meus pecados

O ar ao meu redor ainda me parece como uma gaiola

E o amor é apenas uma camuflagem para o que parece ser raiva novamente

Então se você me ama, deixe-me ir. E corra para longe antes que eu perceba

Meu coração está negro demais para se importar. Não posso destruir o que não está lá

Me entregue para dentro do meu destino. Se estou só, não posso odiar

Eu não mereço ter você

Meu sorriso foi tomado há muito tempo atrás. Se eu posso mudar, Eu espero que eu nunca saiba

Eu ainda aperto suas cartas aos meus lábios

E as mantenho em partes de mim, partes que aproveitaram cada beijo

Eu não pude encarar a vida sem a sua luz

Mas tudo isso foi tirado, quando você recusou a lutar

Então guarde o seu fôlego, eu não irei escutar. Eu acho que fiz tudo muito claro

Você não poderia odiar o suficiente para amar. Isso era para ser o suficiente?

E só desejo que você não fosse minha amiga, assim eu poderia te machucar no final

Eu nunca clamei para ser Santo

Meu interior foi banido tempos atrás, isso custou a Morte da Esperança para deixar você ir

Então se quebre contra as minhas pedras

E cuspa sua empatia na minha alma

Você nunca precisou de nenhuma ajuda

Você me vendeu por inteiro para se salvar

E eu não escutarei a sua vergonha

Você fugiu como os outros

Anjos mentem para manter o controle

Meu amor foi punido tempos atrás

Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber

Se você ainda se importa, nunca me deixe saber.


End file.
